The Second Chance
by Sarah918
Summary: Second chance in life, love and laughs. The trouble-making pixie blonde is back! This time with more tricks under her hat. LoVe, because is there a better OTP in Heaven? Also introducing, Veronica Mars's trouble-making male version and possible rule-breaker, Mesh!
1. Chapter 1

**AN 1: Hi, Veronica Mars fans. This is my first Veronica Mars fic, and I hope I'm doing justice for all the characters. I started a 'Smallville' fic, but currently nothing imaginative came up in my mind. Don't worry, if any 'Smallville' fans are reading this, I want to say that the Season 11: Tess's Perspective fic is still in progress and it will stop when I want it to stop. I am having no intention of abandoning either fic; I just had this VM idea in my mind for so long. I just wanted to see if my creative juices will impress anybody. And that….. sounded awkward. **

**Anyways, just wanted to let you know, I appreciate a lot of TV series. Especially VM, Smallville, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Fringe and Charmed. I also like Arrow a little bit and my Smallville followers might know by now. I am a huge Whovian and I adore the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler. My favorite Fringe ship is Olivia and Peter and in Charmed, I adore Chris Perry.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished that I'll own VM, I don't. Rob Thomas does. **

**Shipping: Duh, LoVe. Who hates LoVe? There might be some surprise relationships in this fic, and I whole heartedly hope that you would approve.**

**Acknowledgements: I want to thank Silverlining2k6 for encouraging me to write fics. She read my Smallville fic too even though she didn't know much about them. Now that is who you call a true friend. You are a pure gem, you know that? And to all other readers, you should read Silverling2k6's fics, they are just fabulous. **

**AN 2: okay, this might come as a surprise (not), but Logan and Veronica had eventually made up after the huge break-up. Veronica might seem all lovey-dovey, but remember, she lost something precious, and that is not her wit. It's her heart. Hope nobody's out of character, even though Veronica might start to look Other Character. Lilly might make a surprise visit.**

**Summary: Veronica lost something precious, her heart. She gets a second chance in life and love from the guy upstairs, and she'd better not mess it up this time. She'd get to live, laugh and love, once again… LoVe, is there a better relationship?**

**AN 3: Hope, I'm not boring you before you read my fic, but just to say, reviews are very much appreciated. I am a girl who loves compliments and encouraging as much as the other. And since this is my first fic, it would be really nice if everybody who read through would just leave me a little message. Also, there is a little game I'm about to play. It's called Leave-Me-A-Certain-Word-That-You-Would-Like-To-See -Appear-In-The-Next-Chapter game. It's basically, if you give me a word, or two, it will appear in the upcoming chapter. So please review, I hope to keep the chapters coming in this fic.**

**AN 4: I'm stopping, I'm stopping. Criticisms are appreciated as well. I'd even take flames. I just need to know your opinion. I'm 19 and am living in Sri Lanka, and I know I'm small, so I'll take flames as well. Thank you and now you can read!**

**Logan Echolls looking cookie to everybody who reviews! Please review, everybody! **

**Chapter One**

Veronica Mars's hand hovered over the dark grey gravestone as she blinked back tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't want to touch it, but then again she did want to. Her blond hair fell from the braid that she'd pulled her hair into, but she didn't feel it. All she saw was the name on the gravestone, her heart being ripped out and buried, six feet under.

'In Loving Memory of Logan Echolls, beloved son, beloved husband and beloved friend. Birth 26, April 1986. Death 5, September 2012'

Veronica's eyes filled with unshed tears, as she touched the gravestone lovingly, stroking it as if stroking her husband's face. Logan, her Logan, wasn't with her anymore. They had just two years for themselves, that night when he got on one knee and proposed to her, she had hugged him tight and had sworn not to let go. She had been proudly showing off her diamond to anybody who'll see, and Logan had been happily watching her do that.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

They'd had two beautiful, love filled years, and the only thing she craved was a little baby boy or girl, that she could call theirs. A baby with hair like Logan's, eyes like Logan's, but personality like hers. She and Logan had been arguing all along about that, which usually ended up with him carrying her upstairs, fireman style, and deposit her on their bed. Her dad has been quite disapproving, but a quiet day Logan had spent with his going-to-be father-in-law had ridden Keith Mars of his doubt that Logan would not treat his darling daughter with love.

Their wedding was beautiful. A beach wedding surrounded by their close friends. Mac, Jackie and Parker had been her bridesmaids, with Mac being the maid of honor and little Lilly Kane being the flower girl. Dick was the best man, heading over Wallace and Piz. Dick had entertained the crowd with jokes about the happy couple, about how they used to break headlights, literally, to get the two together. Mac and Wallace had given Veronica's side, about her big history with Logan. Duncan had been there, looking over at the new couple with love and happiness. He was in a successful relationship with Parker, who looked at them happily as well. Weevil, dear old Weevil had been watching his best friend marry his enemy-who-turned-best friend-and-partner. Keith had happily given away the bride to 'the best man who can control and fulfill every dream of my daughter'. He was in a relationship with Wallace's mum, Alicia, and Veronica couldn't be happier as she twirled on the sand with her new husband.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

It was all two years ago. Two beautiful years ago, they'd lived happily and so in love. And now, two years later, she was a widow. She was sad and alone. She mourned for her husband, she always did, and she still did. It had been six months now, since the day Logan died from the unexplained car crash. But she still hugged Logan's pillow and cried till she fell asleep. She would look lost during the first few days; she hadn't even shed a tear when they announced that Logan had died, right on the spot. She had just stood there in shock, until Wallace came and hugged her.

She had not cried until she saw Mac hugging Dick, who was all over the place. And that's when her tears came. Her father had been holding her as she cried and cried and cried, till she finally had no more tears to cry. She started cursing Logan for leaving her alone, but then, the curses dissolved under her tears. Everybody was devastated, and everybody shed even one tear as they watched the newly widowed twenty six year old, cry herself to sleep.

It had been dark days, and now, Veronica still did cry. The nights were the most lonesome. She had missed his touch, his hugs and cuddles. She even missed his teasing. She missed kissing him and finding it hard to take off his belt. She missed how he would always kiss her forehead to wake her up in the mornings. She would sometimes dress in one of his shirts, hug herself and imagine Logan hugging her. She would sleep in his shirts and wouldn't let anybody touch them. She would tell Logan's pillow that she loved him, very very much, and that she would always do so.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Today, she was no longer in pieces. She had had those dark days when she still couldn't believe that Logan was no longer alive. That she was a widow now. As she laid down the red roses on the gravestone, she closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed that Logan would have a beautiful afterlife. She also prayed that he would always be her partner, in the next life and the one after and there on. She wished that she could meet Logan once again, just so she could tell how much she loved him, and how she'd been in love with him for so long.

"I love you, baby" she whispered to the gravestone, kissed the top of it, and stood up.

She wiped her eyes dry, and put on her side bag again. She'd got to change. This wasn't goodbye, this was simply, 'see you again'. But she'd got to come out from the dark saggy self she was in right now. She will always love him, no matter what, but she'd got to move on with her life as well. She was sure that she wouldn't fall in love again, well, she never could. Her heart was buried with Logan's, in the grave. She'd never have enough love for anybody else. But she'd got to move on with her life, just so she could occupy her mind with things that wasn't on the suicide list. She wasn't that weak. No, Logan wouldn't want to see her so weak. She'd got to move on, and live. Even laugh. But never love. She couldn't love.

She put on her dark shades and walked to Logan's black Range Rover that was parked on the side of the road. She jumped in the driver seat and closed the door and locked it. She threw her bag to the passenger seat. She started the engine and her eye caught a picture Logan had attached to the front of the radio. It was a picture from their honeymoon. Both of them were smiling widely as Logan had his arm around her shoulders. She had a silly paper crown on her head and so did Logan, who had a mustache as well. She smiled lovingly at the picture and touched Logan's face, as if trying to feel him through the picture.

Telling herself not to cry again, Veronica forced her eyes away from the picture and released the handbrake, getting the vehicle back on the road. She drove along the hill, looking out at the greenery and lush. This area was very familiar to both of them, as they passed it every time they went to work. Veronica worked as a FBI rookie Agent, before getting her promotion as well as a bullet in her shoulder. She now led the Hazardous Tonics Team, liaisoning with the Homeland securities Commission. Logan worked as a writer, letting himself drift into imagination and beautiful scenery like here. That was a reason why one day in bed, Logan had told her that he wanted to be buried here, in this hill, beside the lush and greenery. Veronica had told him not to expect it for another hundred years. And they had happily laughed at the stupid dying idea. It didn't seem so stupid now.

She came to a gravel road, and hit a hole. She cursed perfectly as Logan had taught her, and had to laugh at the memory. She swerved carefully, and finally got over the hole. Then she drove again, now coming to the busy city. She passed some shops where the shopkeepers waved at her, and she waved back. She and Logan were quite popular in this area, everybody loved to call upon the loving couple who had so many stories to tell. Parties were a frequent to the couple, as wherever they went, everybody received them graciously and happily. Veronica was still invited to parties, but she opted not to go. She'd rather stay home and watch over their funny wedding video again and again.

She drove to Maclister, a restaurant, where her best friend Mac and her boyfriend, Luke presided over. She parked the vehicle reserved to Family Only, where she noticed the bright red Ferrari that did NOT belong to Mac or Luke. She grabbed her bag and jumped from the vehicle, locking all the doors, before walking in.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

"No, it's a definite no, mister" Veronica could hear Mac's perfectly annoyed voice over all the conversations in the restaurant, "I told you, I have work tonight, and you of all people know that I don't keep mixing my work with pleasure. It was nice seeing you again, but your bright red monster is blocking my view from-"

"Macster, please, you are bruising my heart-" said a very familiar voice, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"You have one? This should definitely go on the evening news" Mac said.

"Lo and Behold! The Dickmaster is here!" Veronica said, announcing her presence to her friends.

"Ronnie!" Richard Casablancas Jr. said, as he turned around and hugged her tight, "Where have you been in my life?"

"Dick, put me down" Veronica said, as Dick did as he was told. She gave him a quick hug and looked at him from top to bottom, "There's something different in you?"

"I've grown hot?" he wiggled his eyes at her in a crude suggestion.

"Oh, you've left your brain in Las Vegas. I knew that nothing was different" she grinned at him.

"Oh Ronnie" Dick said, looking disappointedly at her, as Mac smiled happily.

"So, where were you?" asked Veronica as she pulled up a bar stool and sat down next to her friend, "You haven't grown tan or whatever. You look pale actually. What happened?"

"I was in Neptune, Ma'am, if you really want to know. Uh…. I was on some kinda… business….." he looked at Veronica and sighed at her hard stare, "Trina wanted to develop a project in honor to… to Logan, and….. she had appointed me as the deputy chairperson"

Veronica nodded and the mention of her former husband's name brought memories of him. Dick and Mac looked at each other guiltily, before Mac walked away to keep a basket of chips before them. Veronica, ever weak in the sight of food, dug in hungrily, bringing memories of Logan staring at her amusedly. She had to smile at the memory as Logan kept on with the orders, letting Veronica eat to her heart's content. More like her stomach's content. And today, her two friends watched the pixie blonde stuff herself with chips, quite amusedly.

"Okay, Ronnie, let's focus here, alright?" Dick stepped in between her and her meal and Mac's eyes widened. You should never step in between a girl and her chips, she will roast you alive. Especially if said girl is Veronica Mars. Mac had said that, and Dick remembered in the last moment as he sheepishly pushed the chips back to Veronica.

"You earned one more day in your life, Dick" Mac sighed, and wiped her brow relieved.

"Hahaha" Veronica said to Mac, and looked at Dick once again, "What's so important right now, mister?"

"I'm going to have a 'Welcome back to New York, Dick!' party. I want you girls to come" he said.

"And I've already said no" Mac supplied.

"She think she has" Dick said, and the two of them glared at each other before Veronica interrupted.

"Do you guys need a room?" she said, and the two looked away, sheepishly, "Dick, you are having a 'Welcome back' party in honor to…. you?"

"Yep" he said, chin up.

"Self absorbed much?" Mac said under her breath.

"And you are asking us-"

"Just you" Mac said.

"-to come and do… what exactly?" asked Veronica, ignoring Mac's comment.

"Partay! Like the world's coming to an end" Dick raised his hands up, moving to a beat that neither girl heard.

"And why exactly is that?" asked Veronica.

"C'mon Ronnie, you've got to party too. It's a basic human right" Dick said, looking pleadingly at her.

"Yeah, in the Dick Constitution" Mac said.

"You have a problem, Mackie?" asked Dick, turning to the Dark haired girl.

"Hells yeah. Finally you noticed me" she said, "We, yes I said we, do not need to 'Partay'. We are perfectly at ease as where we are. Thank you very much. I think I speak for V as well"

Veronica gave a peace sign and Mac looked at Dick once again, who had a pained look on his face. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked and Veronica had to stop her laugh from coming out.

"C'mon, Macmaster. As my best friend, you've got to come to this party. Logan did when he was… please, come. Please please. Pleasuh!"

He looked like a ten year old boy whose toy plane had just met its end, and Veronica had to comply. Even Mac had to agree to his 'Partay. Dick hugged Veronica tight, and practically jumped over the bar table to grab Mac in a hug as well. Veronica looked in shock as Dick kissed Mac full in the mouth before jumping over back again, dropping two envelopes onto the table and ran out in full speed like a little boy running to the ice cream truck. Mac looked more shocked than Veronica, as she stood in the same place, not moving at all.

"Please tell me that it did not happen" Mac said.

"It did, Macaroni, it did" Veronica said, "Dick finally got the chance to kiss you" she said, smiling.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

They had a small talk about all things Dick-not-related and Mac told about the new mission Luke was having in his training camp. Luke Warren met Mac when she, Veronica, Logan and Dick had gone on a hike. Luke had been their instructor, and Mac had fallen for him in the first sight. And so had Luke, apparently. He had become fast friends with Dick and Logan and Mac, but Veronica with her usual trust issues, didn't like Luke even a little bit. But the two girls had met him again in the mall, and Luke had asked for Mac's number promising that he would call that night. The romance started right on that point and it never stopped. But there was more to the story than what Mac knew. Logan and Veronica knew that Dick was in love with Mac as well, but in his usual playboy sense, he didn't show it.

Dick had been very upset to hear that Mac was going out with Luke and had all but cried on Logan's shoulder. But he did cry onto Veronica's lap when he had witnessed Luke and Mac kissing, blind to the world. Veronica didn't know what to say or do, so she had stroked his hair, consoling him a little bit. Then Logan had chased his best buddy for sleeping on his wife's lap. There was a huge laugh thereafter, but Dick had apparently had his heart broken for the very first time.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Mac and Veronica agreed to meet up in the mall to shop for something good for Dick's party, before Veronica said her goodbyes and walked to her Range Rover once again. She was going to enjoy the party. She knew she was. She was going to live, like Logan was still with her in every step she took.

She released the hand brake and reversed from the parking lot, almost missed reversing into a large moving truck. She cursed silently, as the truck moved away, and got the vehicle back on the main road. She drove along, looking around, when she noticed a necklace marked with a cross hanging on the mirror in front of her. She hadn't seen it before and the unnatural Click! Click! Click! on the mirror distracted her. She looked at it and tried pulling it away. It didn't even budge. She was annoyed beyond reason by now. She looked at it again and gave it a gentle tug, but that's when many things happened all at once.

The necklace came lose and broke from the mirror. She looked front just as somebody yelled "Watch it!" but she could do nothing. She crashed into the huge truck that she had avoided previously. The last memory she had was of a smiling blonde who gave her a wink and said, "Wake up, Veronica Mars…."

"Lilly?"Veronica asked, as she felt blood travel down her cheek to her neck.

"Buck up, you are about to ride back to the past. The guy upstairs had decided to give you a second chance, owing to everything you have lost. It's time to redeem your self, Ronica. Find out that one thing that would change your life and get him back with you, so you two can have your happily ever after…."

"Logan….."

"Yes, c'mon. It's time to go…." Lilly said in her soft bubbling voice.

"No….." Veronica protested.

"C'mon now, Ronica…."

"Logan… help… me…." Was all Veronica could say before she blacked out.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

_**To be continued….**_

**AN 5: So…. How'd you like it? Do you like it at least? I hope it's not too disappointing. I particularly like the crying to the pillow part. I thought that people who lost their loved ones would do that. I have no experience, so I don't know. But I guess you would. I didn't want Veronica to look too pathetic and I'm guessing that you already know that there will be a second love arc coming around from somewhere. I'm bringing all the characters back, with Lilly posing in her ghostly self. Luke Warren will be a new character that will not make much appearance, or so I hope. Yes, I made him up, but I don't actually like him. **

**I hope you will review. At least five reviews and I'll be happy. Please be happy to exceed my expectations. Virtual Logan Cookie might be coming to all reviewers.**

**Thank you.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN 1: Hi, Veronica Mars fans. Thank you for reviewing. You are too kind. You really did exceed my expectations. I am soooooo flattered. And now for your replies:**

**LoVefan1123 - **Thank you very much. I appreciate that you liked it. Also, you are my first reviewer, so thank you so so much. The game is still on, so send me a word or two, ok?

**Coastiewife465 - **Thank you very much. I guess when you read on you'll find out when and where exactly is going to start her adventure. And lemme tell ya, there's going to be a really nice change. Please keep reviewing; it warms my cold cold heart. The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**Brankel1 – **thank you very much for your kind words. Keep reading and remember the game is on, send me a word or two, alright?

**RedJane12 – **yep, they did make up. And I am thinking that you are a LoVe fan as well. Fine and dandy, that's something you've got to read on to see. Some flashbacks to their blissful (or is it?) days, and you'll know what I'm talking about. The necklace is something that will make appearance again, so don't think so much to the extent. Well, who knows, Veronica might've done something wrong that made Logan go mad, or something, right? Let's see. Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Time traveling is fun, true that. Just keep reading and reviewing and you'll settle all your questions. I hope this chapter made you laugh even a little bit. Thank you so much for reviewing, you are very kind. :D The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**Ptitemel38 – **Thank you so very much. You can read and solve your questions. I guess in this chapter, you can settle the 'how far' and 'will she remember everything' questions. A very confused Ronica is sweet. A confused Logan is hot, right? ;) The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**Laetitia – **Thank you very much for your kind words. I truly understand how you feel. Though Logan died in the start of this fic, he's not really dead in this story, so don't worry. I know that you are a LoVe fan too, right? And don't worry about the English. My English isn't perfect too. The game is on; send me a word or two, alright? Please keep reviewing.

**Nichole – **Thank you very much. I hope not to disappoint you. I guess you'll enjoy it and you'll enjoy the new character too. The game is on; send me a word or two, alright? Please keep reviewing.

**Steph – **Thank you very much. I am really flattered. I hope I won't disappoint you. Thank you and please keep reviewing. The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**Freya – **Thank you very much. Please keep reviewing.

**Guest – **Thank you very much. Me too. Even I don't know where this is headed at…. ;) But please keep reviewing. The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**Angel – **Thank you very much and I should say, I loved the first Logan-Veronica interaction in the pilot so much, that they became my OTP in first sight. I absolutely adored the pair together, that I couldn't see them with any other person anyhow. I didn't like Duncan and Piz because I thought that they'll pose a threat to my OTP. But characterwise, they are nice. Mysterious Duncan and Always Polite Piz are quite interesting, whenever they are not being jealous or drooling over Ronnie. From the show anybody can tell that Ronnie loved Logan though she had too much trust issues that she couldn't tell him that she did. So, through and through, I'm a LoVe fan. Please keep reviewing and remember, the game is on! :D

**Amy – **LoVe on full force, coming up! :D thanks Amy, for your lovely words. I adore LoVe, and no worries, I'm a true LoVe shipper, they are my OTP. I piqued your interest in MaDi? I really did? *flushes deep red* Yeah and me too. I didn't think Dick will finally be _human_, if you get what I mean, but he did. And he's going to be a good person, or as far as Dick _can_ be good. Hehe… No worries, I swear that you will NOT be disappointed in anyway…. Please keep reviewing, you know I enjoy it. ;) The game is on; send me a word or two, alright?

**AN 2: I am also so very sorry for not uploading sooner, I hate connection problems, and time. Time is a nasty enemy… believe me…..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own VM, though I'd love to own the delicious Logan Echolls. ;)**

**Shipping: Duh, LoVe. Who hates LoVe? There might be some surprise relationships in this fic, and I whole heartedly hope that you would approve.**

**Acknowledgements: I want to thank Silverlining2k6 for encouraging me to write fics. And also my darling readers and reviewers too, thank you for stopping by and lending me a word of encouragement. Lurkers and visitors, thank you too. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**AN 3: okay, this might come as a surprise (not), but Logan and Veronica had eventually made up after the huge break-up. Veronica might seem all lovey-dovey, but remember, she lost something precious, and that is not her wit. It's her heart. Hope nobody's out of character, even though Veronica might start to look other Character-like. Lilly might make a surprise visit. There is going to be an OC, and I hope you will like him/her (Secret! Shhh… ;))**

**Summary: Veronica lost something precious, her heart. She gets a second chance in life and love from the guy upstairs, and she'd better not mess it up this time. She'd get to live, laugh and love, once again… LoVe, is there a better relationship?**

**AN 4: Hope, I'm not boring you before you read my fic, but just to say, reviews are very much appreciated. I am a girl who loves compliments and encouraging as much as the other. And since this is my first fic, it would be really nice if everybody who read through would just leave me a little message. Also, there is a little game I'm about to play. It's called Leave-Me-A-Certain-Word-That-You-Would-Like-To-See -Appear-In-The-Next-Chapter game. It's basically, if you give me a word, or two, it will appear in the upcoming chapter. So please review, I hope to keep the chapters coming in this fic.**

**AN 5: I'm stopping, I'm stopping. Criticisms are appreciated as well. I'd even take flames. I just need to know your opinion. I'm 19 and am living in Sri Lanka, and I know I'm small, so I'll take flames as well. Thank you and now you can read!**

**Logan Echolls looking cookie to everybody who reviews! Please review, everybody! **

**Chapter Two**

Veronica jolted up from her nightmare, sweat running down her face. She brushed her hair aside and paused. Her hair was very short, like in her high school days. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Wait a minute. Why was she back in Neptune, in her own room? What was going on? Where was the beautiful spacey room that belonged to her and Logan? Where was their wedding picture? Where was her cuddly bear that Logan bought for their second wedding anniversary?

Lilly…

Veronica's eyes widened as she raised her hand to look at her wedding ring. It wasn't there. She had lost her wedding ring. Where was she….. What on _earth_ was going on?

"Ah, you're awake" came a voice from the door and Veronica looked up to see a smiling Keith Mars.

"Dad?" Veronica asked and jumped up from her bed to hug him, "Oh, I've missed you so much"

"Yeah, ok, honey. Are you…. Are you high? What is the drug that you used? No, wait; don't tell me, you are pregnant? Who's the daddy? Or is-"

"Dad!" Veronica gasped, and leaned back to look at him, "You haven't aged a day"

"That's something every dad would just love to hear from their teenage daughter" Keith said, rolling his eyes.

_Wait, what? Teenage daughter? _

Veronica was pretty sure that she was twenty six years old. She was going to be twenty seven next month. She leaned back again and looked around. What was happening?

"Honey, are you okay? You don't seem well. You don't have to go to school if you don't wanna-"

"School? As in Neptune high school?" asked Veronica, her eyes wide.

"No, School of Rock" Keith deadpanned.

"Dad, don't be surprised or anything, but what year is it?"

"2003. Honey, are you ok?"

"2003?" Veronica looked at the ceiling and said quite loudly, "Lilly Kane, you are dead!"

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

She parked her Chrysler Le Baron at the entrance and took a light breath. She could not believe what was happening. She flashbacked to the moment Lilly appeared in her bedroom after Keith left, looking a bit dazed. Veronica had practically screamed when Lilly entered, as a ghost, even though it's Lilly Kane, the prettiest dead person ever, she looked quite spooky.

"Lilly, what the hell?" Veronica asked, jumping ten feet.

"Ronica, hi" Lilly looked quite relaxed, as she glided-Yes, glided! - along the room and jumped on the bed. "I know you have questions and I am here to answer them"

"More like one million questions. Lil, what's going on? What am I doing here? What is this? Where-"

"Ronnie" Lilly said, as the pixie blonde stopped, "One question at a time"

"I'm in the past"

"I guess you know that by now" Lilly said.

"That's not an answer. That's being-"

"Can we move on to the next one please before I fade away?" Lilly said.

"Are you gonna fade away?" Veronica asked.

"No, but that was worth a try" Lilly said, and Veronica fantasized strangling the happy blonde from her bare hands, "Next please"

"When is this?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to give you any facts that would mess up the time-space quantum, but let's just say that this is when your show started"

"My show? Why on earth would there be a show about me?"

"Time-space quantum. Mess up. Boom!" Lilly said, exaggeratedly.

"Okay, basically, I don't understand a _thing_ you are saying"

"This might be the day you met Wallace Fennel"

"Wait, what? Why on- why- Lilly, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Veronica demanded, shaking her fists.

"Look, there are some things that you messed up, you've got do make it all right, okay?" Lilly said.

"Why?" Veronica asked after a pause.

"Because I know that you want to save your husband" Lilly said and sighed.

Veronica sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her past dead best friend. Her eyes watered, as she looked at the bed sheet and then back at Lilly.

"You can save Logan?" she asked.

"No, _you_ can save Logan" Lilly said, "Ronica, you've got a second chance in life. You can right all your wrongs and get your much needed time to live, laugh and love"

"Love?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, with Logan" Lilly said, "But it will be tough. You do remember that Logan is currently holding a We-Hate-Veronica-Mars Campaign, right? He might be your future love, but currently he hates you. This is your chance to prove how much you love him and to make up after the 'incident'"

"How do you know about the 'incident'?" Veronica turned to her.

"Ronica, I've been your Guardian Angel for so long, did you really think that I'll stop looking out for you?"

"Lilly… Why do I get this chance?"

"You've been Miss. Annoying-and-putting-her-nose-into-other's-busines ses, yes, but you've done some great things too. Like catching my killer, and the rapes and everything"

"Lilly…."

"And Ronica, because I love you. You have been my best friend through and through and I've never doubted or regretted a day that I spent with you" Lilly looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you, Lil" Veronica said.

"Me too, V. Me too" she said and then wiped her tears away, "Okay, buck up, sweetheart, you've got a lot of things to do"

A sharp horn from behind her made Veronica wake up from her memory, as she looked back and noticed a red Ferrari behind her. She gasped and yelled, "Alright, alright, I'm moving" and backed up to the Ferrari giving a slight dent on the front bender. She smiled when the guy yelled "Hey!" and grabbed her bag, getting down from her Le Baron.

She paused and looked back at the Ferrari. That was not common. She turned back and noticed a handsome guy get down from the vehicle and give her a small wave and a wink. What the hell? He looked like an actor, but there was something that bothered her in his manner. She kept staring at him until he came and stopped before her, smiling quite widely.

"Hello, Veronica Mars" he said, in a deep voice.

"Am I suddenly famous or something?" she asked as if to herself.

"Here? Oh, I don't think that it's a good thing that you are famous here. I heard that you are quite a 'heinous bitch' at times. We could really use an ass-kicker like you" he said and Veronica frowned.

"Well, that's exactly what you will get if you don't move away. A kick in your ass" she said.

"Ah, feisty. Me like" he said as Veronica turned around and walked away. She growled when he followed her, "that's something we are finding"

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, still walking.

"I'm Mesh and I'm your new best friend" he said, confidently.

"Yeah, right. Says who?"

"God" he said in a serious tone that had Veronica in giggles.

"Okay okay, that was really sweet and witty, but I do have a best friend and he's…"

She looked into the distance and saw a group of people standing in a crowd, staring at something. Her mind raced to the first day she met Wallace Fennel and she gasped.

"Oh shit! I've got to be somewhere else. See you around, God" she waved and walked quickly towards the crowd.

"It's Mesh" he shouted back at her and shook his head smiling, "Nice one. I like her already"

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

The crowd was twittering around as Veronica made her way through. There he was, her very own Wallace Fennel, tied naked to the flag pole. She moved towards the dark boy amidst the chitchat.

"Who'd that guy rat out" Veronica rolled her eyes and thought fondly of Weevil.

"The bikers" somebody answered, and Veronica tried hard not to laugh.

"Why doesn't anybody cut him down?" asked a girl and Veronica heard a scoff.

"Yeah, I'll do it. I wanna be the guy up there tomorrow!"

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to cut him down?" came a voice from behind her, and Veronica groaned.

What is with this guy? Why was he following her? What did he want?

"Oh God, what are you doing here? You weren't here the last time I-" she paused. He wasn't here the last time she was cutting down Wallace.

"Last time you what?" he pressed, and she shook her head.

She walked up to Wallace, pushing past a student holding a camera. He fell back and almost lost his balance as his peers held him.

"Move!" she said as she pushed past him.

"Who died and made you quee-" he started but stopped when Veronica whipped out her small knife and proceeded.

"Nice" Mesh said and crossed his arms, watching her with a smile on his face.

Wallace looked up at the blonde who was fearlessly cutting his tape, and a small, almost invisible smile grazed his face. Still cutting, Veronica looked up at her best friend's face.

"You've really got to stop ratting out the bikers" she said to herself, before saying out loud, "You're new here, huh? Welcome to Neptune High"

The school bell rang and the crowd started to disperse. Mesh was the only person who hung back as Veronica gave a mock cheer, "Go Pirates!"

"That was hot" Mesh replied, nodding at her, "Very hot"

"Jeez" Veronica stopped cutting the tape and Wallace gave a pained groan, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, man? What did I ever do to you? Hell, I haven't even seen you before. Why are you torturing me like this?"

"I'm not torturing you, Ron-Ron" he said, pouting.

"Call me Ron-Ron one more time and you'll really like it. And you are following me, that's torture"

Wallace groaned again, and Veronica looked at him. He was rolling his eyes and saying something.

"What's that?" asked Veronica, cutting the tape from his mouth.

"Can you like, continue your very interesting conversation sometime later? I'm naked here and I'd like some clothes"

"You'd better not mess with the bikers then, Wally" she said, as she absent mindedly said his nickname.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"What? You're Wallace Fennel, you're…." she wanted to say that he's her brother, cut the she changed track, "you're a basketball champ. You live with your mother, Alicia"

"Damn, somebody's done her reading" Mesh complimented, "and can I also say-"

"No you can't" Veronica interrupted, but was ignored.

"-that I find that very hot"

"Go hit on another girl, Princess" she said and turned to help Wallace, "Somebody who's available"

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you surprised?"

"Oh no, you are very very hot, so I guess you must be having a boyfriend. But thing is, I can't believe that you have only _one_ boyfriend"

Veronica fumed, and Wallace groaned again. She turned to Mesh, still holding her knife as he jumped a feet from the proximity of his face and her knife.

"Tell the word 'hot' one more time and you're dead, get me, Casanova? Now scatter" she said in her most serious voice.

"It's Mesh, but whatever, when you call me Casanova, it's kinda very hot!" he said, smiled and paused.

Wallace's eyes were big as he murmured the only word that came to his mind, "Uh-oh", as the pixie blonde stared daggers at the dark haired guy.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Veronica had to remind herself that she wasn't a teenager anymore, as she finally came to a rest at the footsteps. She had been chasing Mesh with her knife in circles around the school, as Wallace had opted to get himself out on his own. Mesh had stopped long enough to shout, "Trunk, blue bag!" and throw his car keys at the black boy as he continued running and the blonde kept chasing.

Minutes later, Veronica was panting heavily with her hands on her knees, as the source of her tiredness leaned comfortably against his Ferrari. Wallace was changing inside.

"I'm sorry ok" Mesh was in the midst of laughing happily, "I won't call you 'hot' anymore. I was wrong, you're not hot, Ron-Ron" he said and Veronica turned to frown, Logan always called her hot, "You are sexy" he said instead.

"Jeez man, give her a break" Wallace said, steeping out from the car.

He was dressed in a blue denim trouser and a yellow and white checked shirt. And Mesh whistled. Veronica turned to look at Wallace and she had to smile at her now dressed best friend.

"It sounds really awkward to say this but you look-"

"Save it, man" Wallace said with a grimace.

Veronica laughed and stuck out her hand to Wallace.

"I'm Veronica Mars" she said, "And again, welcome to Neptune High"

"I'm Mesh" the other guy piped up, but Veronica had grabbed Wallace's hand and was taking him away.

"And…. We don't know him, do we, Wally?" she asked, smiling sweetly at Wallace.

"Ahaha… Very funny, Ron-Ron" Mesh said, and caught up to them quickly.

"Wow, what an achievement. I got taped to the flagpole and made two friends already. I think I'll love it here"

"Oh, don't be so positive" Mesh was saying and Veronica rolled her eyes, "They say that this place is _evil_"

"Yeah, not ghostly evil though" Veronica found herself replying and frowned, shaking her head. Why was she even talking with this really annoying example of a human being?

"That would be cool though, won't you think? Ghostly evil, that's nice… cool" he said, ejecting himself into space for a few minutes as his two companions looked at him in horror.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

_**To be continued….**_

**AN 6: So…. How'd you like it? Do you like my new OC? I hope you do, because he has a BIG thing to do in the story. He is an essential character in my story. I introduced him as Mesh, I have no idea why that is a name even, but well, I thought of an annoying friend who might be very very important, and so Mesh was born. Lol.**

**Okay, so you see, the story's going to be the same as the show. This is the pilot episode. But since this is a LoVe story, the mystery plotlines will remain the same. Lilly did die and Veronica knows everything up to now. She doesn't have selective memory loss or anything, and so, to keep up with the pace, she's going to act as if she doesn't know what is going on. Lilly will make appearances, but her guardianship is given to somebody else, so her appearances might lessen. **

**Also, please keep you eyes open for Mesh, he is very tricky. He might charm you away and you would never know what hit you. There might be many differences, but I'm trying my best not to stray too much away from the plot. Bear it with me, alright?**

**I hope you will review. At least five reviews and I'll be happy. Please be happy to exceed my expectations. Virtual Logan Cookie might be coming to all reviewers. And if you like Mesh, a Mesh cookie too.**

**Thank you.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN 1: Hi, Veronica Mars fans. Thank you for reviewing. You are too kind. You really did exceed my expectations. I am soooooo flattered. And now for your replies:**

**ptitemel38- yep, exactly. You'll hae to wait to know. Don't worry, as I've said before, this is a LoVe story. It's all LoVe… Hope you adore Mesh. We'll get some insight to his character later. Keep reviewing. Thanks so much.**

**LoVefan1123- Thanks so much for reviewing. Yep, Mesh just started to be interesting. There is so much that I'm not telling about his character, just keep in touch, you'll find out… soon….**

**Coastiewife465- Mesh is interesting. Thanks for reviewing. Lily in disguise? Now that's something…. Kinda near to the truth… keep guessing…. Hehehe**

**Angel- thanks for reviewing. All in due time, hon, all in due time. Keep reading, you'll find out. We weren't given much screen time for the BFF ship that is Ronnie and Lilly, so I hope to get some here. Please keep reviewing.**

**Jane- Thank you. Keep reading, the story gets better… :D**

**Nichole- thank you for reviewing. Mesh is an interesting character, but he sure is mysterious, right? Keep reading, you'll figure out soon. Please keep reviewing.**

**Alisosia- Thanks for reviewing. You'll find out more about this Mesh character (I mean, who the hell is he, right?) Keep reviewing and you'll find more. There's be a huge Mesh revelation in the upcoming characters. Just keep in mind that he's hot eye candy…**

**Guest- Mesh… I do not know how I came up with that name. I just wanted a pot stirrer, and so there was Mesh… he's annoying as hell, but quite lovable…. He might be famous, especially among the ladies…. I have described how I pictured Mesh in the following paragraph. He's eye candy… mmm…..**

**AN 2: I'm not gonna write too much, just saying about the Mesh character….. I haven't thought of an actor to represent him, but let's just say that he is a really hot guy. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. High cheekbones and is very tall. Muscular build. He's handsome and looks like an….. angel? Basically, he's eye candy. Also, I can quite tell that he's rich. I mean red Ferrari….. hello…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own VM, though I'd love to own the delicious Logan Echolls. Oh, and I own the delicious Mesh….. haha ;)**

**Shipping: Duh, LoVe. Who hates LoVe? There might be some surprise relationships in this fic, and I whole heartedly hope that you would approve.**

**Acknowledgements: I want to thank Silverlining2k6 for encouraging me to write fics. And also my darling readers and reviewers too, thank you for stopping by and lending me a word of encouragement. Lurkers and visitors, thank you too. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Veronica lost something precious, her heart. She gets a second chance in life and love from the guy upstairs, and she'd better not mess it up this time. She'd get to live, laugh and love, once again… LoVe, is there a better relationship?**

**Logan Echolls looking cookie or Mesh looking cookie to everybody who reviews! Please review, everybody! **

**Chapter Three**

She didn't see anybody during the first few periods that she knew of. She caught a glimpse of Mac, but she disappeared even before Veronica could say her name. She made her way comfortably through the classrooms and slipped into a desk, as she noticed her teacher, Mrs. Murphy was already teaching, and that she was late.

"Veronica Mars, as early as ever" Mrs. Murphy said, as the class turned to look at the new entrance of the pixie blonde, "Do you mind telling me why you were late to class?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Murphy. I was chasing after a kid with a knife" she said and the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Thank you very much for that….. interesting and amusing answer" Mrs. Murphy said as the class giggled, "but next time, let's try the truth, alright? Please sit"

Veronica shrugged and sat down. She noticed that neither, annoying boy, Mesh or her future best friend, Wallace was here. This was…..

"This is advance placement. We expect more. It's called _An Essay on _Man but what Pope's really talking about is faith. Right? Anybody? Did anybody complete the reading? Veronica? Veronica Mars!"

Veronica jolted up and wiped her eye, attempting to wake up.

"Uh-huh?" she said.

"Congratulations! You are my volunteer. Pope. _An Essay on Man, Epistle 1_"

"Uh….." she said, thinking hard.

She really couldn't remember it. It has been ages since she studied, and she really can't remember. She can't tell the teacher about it though. What was she gonna say?

"Hope springs eternal in the human breast" came a voice and everybody turned to look at Veronica, who in turn looked behind her to see the arrogant guy, Mesh smiling confidently at the teacher, as he sat back relaxed, "Man never is, but always to be blest; the soul, uneasy and confined at home, rests and expatiates in a life to come"

"But what do you suppose Pope meant by that?"

"Life's a bitch until you die. And the name's Mesh"

"Thank you Mr…. Mesh for that succinct and somewhat inappropriate response" Mrs. Murphy said and the class giggled.

Veronica's eyes were huge. That was exactly what she was thinking. She looked at Mesh who shrugged his shoulders at the teacher and smiled widely, making the girls giggle more and Mrs. Murphy to flush a little bit. But Veronica was staring daggers at him. She turned front when Mesh gave a wink. Metal against metal made her realize that Mesh was leaning towards her as he said in a soft-but-yet-hard-to-recognize-the-feelings voice,

"Don't want to mess up everything, right?"

"I think what Pope is trying to say is the thing that keeps us powering through life's defeats is our faith in a better life yet to come"

Veronica turned towards her teacher and contemplated her words. She used to believe in a better life once she married the love of her life, but everything was screwed up when Logan died, leaving Veronica with loads of sadness and disappointment. She nodded at her own assessment and looked down, not noticing that Mesh was studying her and nodding his head.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Remembering what exactly happened after the class; Veronica ran to her locker and saw that Deputy Sacks and Principal Clemmons were walking towards her locker. _Old Mr. Clemmons, not so old, eh? _Veronica thought to herself and smiled a little bit. She opened the door quickly happy that her fingers remembered the number sequence and took off the picture of Clemmons in a heart from her locker. That was embarrassing the first time, but she couldn't live a second embarrassment.

"Veronica Mars, this should be good" Deputy Sacks said as he smiled at her, and Veronica's heart warmed.

"Mess up" came a voice in her ear, as Mesh walked to her, slapped her locker and walked away smiling.

"Veronica, can we please see in your locker?" Principal Clemmons, ever the serious person, stated and Veronica turned to let him see inside.

The dog started to bark and Veronica sent a look at it as it immediately calmed down. She couldn't remember the dog's name, but she still could kill with one look. Logan used to say that a million times. Principal Clemmons and Deputy Sacks looked inside and she was positive that Clemmons was unhappy at the lack of illegal stuff in the locker.

"Hmm" Clemmons said and Veronica smiled and shared a look with Sacks who had to smile at her enthusiasm, "Fine, that's it then"

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

As Veronica walked to her table her eyes met with Logan Echolls, love of her life. His brown hair highlighted with blond gleamed in the sunlight, and his dark brown eyes looked bright. He was dressed in that abominable orange shirt and Veronica almost grazed a smile. She was the one who threw out his t-shirt, back in their college days. He had been pouting for a while. He looked well and so hot, that she wanted to run to him. _Veronica Mars hating campaign, remember that, he's the president of the We-Hate-Veronica-Mars campaign. _

Duncan Kane, her ex was looking at her too. But all Veronica saw was her very much alive husband, who looked very fine in his teen ages. She scanned him, looking for any signs that Aaron might have abused him, but there was nothing. Veronica knew exactly what might follow after, but her eyes grew soft and loving as she looked at Logan. She wanted to run up to him and tell him exactly how much she loved him. How she wanted to hug him and kiss him. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but stare at him longingly. His reaction was different from the last time. He looked at her and looked away. Walking to the other side of the table and sitting down next to Dick Casablancas.

"Man, is it me or is Trailer-park-Mars staring at you?" dick whispered to Logan.

"No, she's not" Logan said, defensively.

But as he kept looking at her, her eyes became more and more soft. She looked like she wanted to be here next to him. Logan shook his head. He really can't keep liking her all the while hating her as well. He did have a crush on her, long time back, but that was before Lilly died and Veronica dumped her friends to take her dad's side. Now he hated her, with a promise to hate her forever. She was rude and she was very much in love with his best friend, he knew that. And anyway, nothing might be the problem 'cause he hated her. But that gaze… it was so….. soft….. and….. loving? Logan frowned.

His gaze met a flinching end as a guy dressed full in black gave him a piercing 'Don't you dare do that' look, and sat down next to Veronica at the table. Logan had to give a small smile when he noticed that Veronica looked pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, as said annoying guy sat down next to her and Wallace sat in front of her.

"You okay?" asked Wallace.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"You look, I don't know, hypnotized or something" he replied.

"Love sick" Mesh complimented.

"Did I say you could sit here?" Veronica directed the question to Mesh, but Wallace took offence in that and collected his things.

"Not you, Wally. I was talking to Mr. I-Know-Everything here" Veronica gestured at Mesh.

"I should" Mesh replied in a serious tone that Veronica never heard he used.

"Oh really? Says who?" she asked.

Mesh took in a deep breath and looked away. Veronica studied him for maybe the first time. She saw that he had had a hard childhood or something. She kept looking at him as he closed his eyes and turned to her.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you. Alone"

"Oh yeah, whatever you say" Veronica said sarcastically, as she shared a smile with Wallace.

"No, I'm being serious. I have to talk to you"

"Wallace can be here. Whatever you say, you can say it in front of him" veronica replied.

Mesh took a deep breath and closed his eyes once again

"Ok….. I … I…" he cleared his throat and for one moment, Veronica thought that he saw through her, but then his tone changed, "Who is….." he stopped again.

"Right, nice talking to you. You made a lot of sense" Veronica said and Wallace smiled.

"So, Wallace, why are you a dead man walking?" Mesh said, turning front to face Wallace.

Veronica frowned again. Mesh was using her line again. What was with this messed up past? And the second chance she gets? What was the second chance? Redeem myself? What was Lilly talking about?

"Well…" Wallace started.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Logan watched the group of three. Veronica Mars, the black kid and the annoyingly handsome kid. He shook his head as the black kid started talking and the other two turned to listen attentively. Logan shivered and looked at his best friend, who was obviously ignoring Veronica Mars.

"Why is trailer-park-ronnie talking with a black kid and a new kid?" he asked.

"I don't know, Logan" Duncan replied with a blank expression, and Logan grimaced mockingly.

"Aww. You used to be fun, man" he replied, and high-fived with Dick.

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

As Veronica and Wallace kept talking, Mesh walked away. He just stood up and walked. Veronica noticed this and was curious. She turned towards the way that Mesh walked and met the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of her late husband. Her breath stopped and she just watched him look at her in surprise. He didn't know how much she loved him, she kept reminding herself.

"My bitch" came a voice and Veronica turned around to meet the face of the biker leader and her future friend. She rolled her eyes and got up to face him as he backed away a little.

"Know what, Weevil, just kiss and hug him, you know what he did" she said.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Your future best friend" she answered, "I'm from the future. My name is Veronica Echolls, and yes, I'm married to Logan. I was sent her to give myself a second chance and I have no idea how"

She noticed that by now everybody was looking at her. Logan had heard her whole speech and his eyes were practically bulging out.

"No" he said, "I don't even like you"

Veronica felt a pang in her heart at that, but she didn't want to look so weak.

"I loved you, Logan" she said, and she practically begged, "I know everything you do. I know that you are a great kisser, I know the exact places to tickle you. I know you, fully. We exchanged vows, and you were the one to say that you loved me too. Believe me"

"She's mad" Logan said, "She's crazy. She's a crazy-"

"Veronica?" Wallace started, and Veronica turned to face him, "Were you listening to a word I was saying?"

She nodded and tried to dismiss the horrible nightmare from her mind. That was bad, very bad.

"You can't tell them the truth" a male voice told her, it was very familiar, but she couldn't make it out, "They won't believe you anyway. You'll miss your chance. If they find out on their own, nothing will happen, but if you tell them, you will die…"

Veronica shivered and smiled as Wallace rolled his eyes. She looked at Logan who was amusedly watching Dick do something like a dance. She sighed and Wallace noted it. But before he could say another word, Mesh appeared from nowhere and sat down next to Veronica. She looked up and noticed that he looked tired. Where did he disappear to?

"Hey, where'd you go?" asked Veronica, looking curious and nosy as always.

"Nowhere" he said, and Veronica realized that this was the first time he had been that serious.

"My bitch" came a voice and Veronica turned to face the biker leader, Eli 'Weevil' Navarro, with a smile.

_**To be continued….**_

**Kinda short, I know…. I hope you are loving Mesh as much as I do, and I hope you will not be mad at me for changing the script, just a little bit. I'm sorry I'm taking a long time to update, but I'm working and studying, so… just be patient and keep refreshing. I won't abandon the story, no worries.**

**Please keep reviewing as I adore reviews. Logan cookie or Mesh cookie? You chose….. :D**

**Thank you.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN 1: Hi, Veronica Mars fans. Thank you for reviewing. You are too kind. You really did exceed my expectations. I am soooooo flattered. And now for your replies:**

**LoVefan1123- Let's see how that goes, right? I guess Logan's gonna be starring in the next installment, since this one has it's fill of revelations. Loads….. Thank you so much, and please keep reviewing!**

**Angel- Thank you for your kind words and I am happy that I made you happy. This chapter has many revelations and so you'll know exactly who the hell Mesh is. I don't want to keep LoVe apart for so long, so here is a bit of a flashback. Enjoy!**

**RedJane- I guess you might get really happy, that you are right. I have what you wanted in this chapter, hope you like it! And thank you for those kind kind words. My heart, just about bursted! Jealous Logan is hot, right? ;)**

**Guest- thank you very much. And here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own VM, though I'd love to own the delicious Logan Echolls. Oh, and I own the delicious Mesh….. haha ;)**

**Shipping: Duh, LoVe. Who hates LoVe? There might be some surprise relationships in this fic, and I whole heartedly hope that you would approve.**

**Acknowledgements: I want to thank Silverlining2k6 for encouraging me to write fics. And also my darling readers and reviewers too, thank you for stopping by and lending me a word of encouragement. Lurkers and visitors, thank you too. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Veronica lost something precious, her heart. She gets a second chance in life and love from the guy upstairs, and she'd better not mess it up this time. She'd get to live, laugh and love, once again… LoVe, is there a better relationship?**

**Logan Echolls looking cookie or Mesh looking cookie to everybody who reviews! Hands up! Please review, everybody! **

**Here you go, much awaited fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

"My bitch" Eli Navarro, known as Weevil among the Neptune crowd was looking over at Wallace, with a mocking and annoyed look, "Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could've made that any clearer"

"You can't tell them the truth….." the voice said in Veronica's head as she looked at Wallace, who was looking everywhere but at the biker and Mesh, who was slurping a chocolate milkshake noisily and looking around at the other bikers. Veronica gulped hard and looked down. She can't mess with the future, that's for sure. But on the other hand, she can help her friend, or friends, discover themselves.

"Weevil, how are you doing? Do you mind leaving him alone?" Veronica said in a familiar tone that made Mesh raise his eyebrow and Wallace turn to look at her.

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's-"

"Riding your legendary big old hog, I know" Veronica rolled her eyes, "I've heard it before, believe me"

"You exceed my expectations, Lady" Mesh's eyes widened, as he gave a mock bow to Veronica, "You are super experienced, aren't you?"

Veronica had had almost enough of this pretty boy that she was ready to kill him right on the spot when Weevil got in his personal space, sniffing derisively. Mesh didn't even flinch.

"And who might you be, white boy?"

"Overhearing third party with no personal interest in your matter what so ever" Mesh replied, and for a moment, Veronica could swear that Mesh looked afraid. She didn't know why though.

"Kiss ass" Veronica muttered, and Weevil's fellow biker, Felix Toombs turned to her.

"Dude, Weevil, don't let white boy talk to you like that!" he said.

"You have a problem here, Vato?" Mesh turned to Felix and was flexing his fists, and Veronica looked alarmed at this sudden turn of events.

"Hells yeah, I believe I do" Felix said, flexing his fists as well, just as Mesh punched his face.

It turned into a full battle, as Veronica and Wallace looked upon, hardly believing their eyes. Mesh was okay in fighting, but didn't excel exactly, unlike Felix Toombs, who seemed to be better at fighting. Veronica knew that Mesh was at a loss, and immediately sprung to action by jumping on Felix's back and grabbing his hair. With Veronica on his side and distracting his enemy, Mesh kept punching Felix's face and gut just as a voice boomed upon them.

"What on God's green earth is happening here?" Principal Clemmons came to the scene, "Veronica Mars, please get off Mr. Toombs back. How am I not surprised to find you in the middle of trouble, everywhere? Mr. Toombs and Mr. Mesh, do you mind telling me what's happening here? And the rest of you, scatter"

Veronica did as Clemmons said and was staring daggers at both Felix and Mesh. She really didn't want to be in the middle of something. Hell, she came back to win Logan before everything went to hell and now she's messing things with people who are not related to her at all? Felix Toombs and Mesh were not related to her case, whatsoever. So why was she muddling into their business? Mesh was wiping the blood off his mouth as Felix spit some blood on the floor and pointed at Mesh mockingly. That gesture reminded her of Logan and sure enough, Logan was watching the scene with bored attention. That's what you think, eh Mr. Echolls?

"You three" Mr. Clemmons pointed at Veronica, Mesh and Felix, "Come with me, detention until you speak why you thought this was a boxing ring. Alright gentlemen, move it along"

_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_

Veronica opened the door to their apartment and was greeted by a large bull dog, Backup, and she bent down to greet the old dog. Clemmons had given them detention, everyday after school; they have to work for the upcoming spring dance. Veronica wasn't much of a fan of spring dances, but a brief fantasy about dancing with Logan made her agree wholeheartedly. The only hard thing to do was to make Logan fall in love with her. And that is surely going to be hard. Logan hated her currently. How can she make him fall for her without giving out her secret and messing up the past?

She also doesn't understand what her calling is. Lily had mentioned that because of the incident, she has to come to the past and right all the wrongs. She flashbacked to the incident.

She had been sleeping, tired to do anything in the morning. A night of passion had led them to fall tiredly on the bed and do nothing else but just sit there. Logan had been the first to get up, as he tightened his arms around her midsection and started kissing her hair. A loud yawn from Veronica had messed up Logan's seductive mood as he grimaced and pouted like a little boy, backing away from his wife.

"Hey, babe" she smiled, sleepily, "What?"

"You are still tired? We just went for only two rounds" he was pouting like a seven year old that Veronica had to laugh.

"You wanna do round three?" she asked, getting on her knees and leaning towards him, amused to see that his mood become happy all of a sudden.

"You bet"

As they started kissing, Veronica's phone rang and she reached towards it, but Logan kept pushing her away from it. He reached down to pull her onto his lap when Veronica broke off the passionate lip lock and jumped away, reaching for the phone. It was her partner who had told her that there was a case. Veronica had hurriedly kissed Logan who was pouting once again, and run to the bathroom. That was when she discovered that she was sick. She started retching and Logan asked after her in concern.

Thinking the worst, or the best since they are married, Veronica had purchased a pregnancy test and it proved that her thoughts were right. Two weeks later when she returned from work, she had seen Logan watching cartoons on the DVD player and she had sighed thinking that she doesn't need another baby, there was already one in the house.

"Ronnie, you ok?" Logan asked, sitting on their bed as she walked to the bathroom with a small smile assuring that she was ok.

Logan had waited as she leaned on the door heavily, thinking of a way to break it up to him that she was pregnant. She had felt faintish, and so she washed her face ordering her to keep it together. When she walked out in her regular jeans and a sleeveless blouse, Logan was watching her. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Ronnie? What is it?" he asked.

"Logan…. I…. I'm…." the phone ringing had saved her at that moment. They had found out where the criminal lives, and as the head of the team, they needed her there.

That was when she ended up with a bum shoulder. She had been hospitalized and Logan had totally panicked, thinking the worst. As he held her hand, the doctor arrived saying that he has bad news for the couple. Logan tightened his hold on his wife, and looked confused when the doctor said that they couldn't save the fetus. Veronica had then told Logan that she had been pregnant. And that was the first week that the couple had stopped talking. Logan was feeling bad that she didn't tell him earlier and Veronica was mad at him for not comforting him in a moment like this.

That had been the incident, as Lily put it, that tested their love and trust. It wasn't a good time; Logan had been avoiding her for some time then. Veronica of course felt guilty, but she felt mad at him too.

Veronica sighed and walked further into her room, trying to avoid her father, who she knew was having a conversation with Ice Queen, Celeste Kane. She moved closer to overhear, as curiosity was topping her feelings right now, but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

She looked at her phone, and saw that it was an unknown number.

"House of Horrors" she answered, and grimaced at the familiar voice.

"Hey Veronica Mars, wanna spend some sweet detention time together? I can sweeten the pot, your boyfriend will be there" said Mesh.

"Logan?" The name slipped out of Veronica's mouth before she could stop it.

"Logan, is it? You like Logan Echolls?" Mesh sounded surprised, "Wow, that must be hard. He hates you right?"

"You have something to say, Mesh, you tell it to me, get it?" she was mad.

"Yeah yeah, ok. Its detention time, Ron Ron, I think you do not want to piss off your principal any more now, do you?" and with that he hung up and grinned winningly.

He was in his Ferrari, shades covering his green eyes as he looked at the blonde next to him grinning. The girl had her arms crossed on her chest, and looked clearly like she doesn't approve of what he was doing. He looked at her and mockingly punched her arm.

"Ease up, will you" he said, "It's not like I told her everything about me"

"You might as well, Mesh" she said, "She might be onto you quickly. Remember we are talking about Veronica Mars, the girl detective"

"I know, but listen from your superior, I know best" he said, "Jaimie's not mad or anything right?"

"Jaimie's fine, but she keeps warning me to tell you that she will intervene if you go out of track" she said, "and she asked you to stop being a dick"

"Yeah, look here blondie, I am your superior. You must listen to what I say and not what Jaimie says ok?"

"But Jaimie's you boss"

"Don't I know that" Mesh sighed, "But I'm the one who should take care of Veronica Mars"

"What, because you're her Guardian angel?" asked the blonde.

"Exactly so" Mesh said and turned to look at her, "And watch me do my charms. Now you've got another errand to do. I heard the bells, Jaimie's calling you. I have to go impress a blonde"

"Don't get too attached to her, alright?" the blonde replied, getting down from the car.

"Nice one coming from you…. Lily Kane" Mesh said and sped off leaving the very much dead Lilly Kane stare madly at her best friend's Guardian Angel.

_**To be continued….**_

**Ok, tell me, how do you like that end? How many people thought that Mesh was an important character? So, review, review, review! Hope you still like it.**

**Thank you.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody, welcome back to The Second Chance!**

**I am so so so happy that everybody loves the story and I promise you that I will never abandon the story until our dear ol' Ronnie gets her man. As you all know, this is a LoVe story, or in other words, a story for all those Veronica and Logan shippers. I am a LoVe shipper meself, so I guess you already know where I'm going at this. But just to be clear, lemme tell you a bit about 'The Second chance' for all those dear darlin' readers who need to catch up.**

'**The Second Chance' starts years later, when our loving nosey girl detective used to be happily married to her One True Love; Logan Echolls, ex-veronica-hater, and ex-annoying-richboy. Now Logan is a bit mature, and loves Ronnie to bits. And they are married! Alas, tragedy strikes, and our hot rich boy is killed. But fear not. The most troubling guardian angel, Lilly Kane has arrived to set things straight and to bring happiness to her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. She devices a plan, cunning little Lilly Kane, and sends the heartbroken pixie blonde to the past to get her man.**

**Veronica encounters the main characters, Wallace, Mac, Duncan, Dick and Logan of course, and also a character that seems out of place and a real pain in the backside: Mesh. He is always following her, showering her with flirty words, getting slapped by the pixie blonde and being annoying with the very alive Logan Echolls, who just happens to hate Veronica. Yep, that's the time she'd been transported to. When Logan used to hate and swear at her.**

**Can Veronica survive and get her prince back? Can she manage to convince Logan that he really loves her? And who the hell is this Mesh? The same as season one, but a little delicious Mesh thrown here and there to bring in more trouble to the story and to make the available girls go gaga over him! Hehehe…. **

**So yeah, that's the summary. Now onto the reviews:**

**Angel: **Thank you so much for those words. And yes, our favorite OTP had come out of that difficult situation ok, but they still have some reserves. I guess Logan is feeling a li'l bad that his wife didn't tell him that she's pregnant in the first place, but let's see. I am glad that you like Mesh. Because from all my OCs, I like Mesh best. He seems to have that quality, to pop out from paper and be a living breathing, sleeping, eating character that I am having a hard time controlling. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!:D

**Jane: **Thank you. And yeah, Mesh does seem to have that bad boy persona, am I right? I hope you like him, and as I've said to Angel, he is very hard for me to control. He craves for a bigger part in the stories and threatens me with those beautiful green eyes. I am human of course, so I happen to listen to him. Please enjoy this chapter and review! I know you want to! ;)

**And all the guests, thank you, whole heartedly. Do you know that my heart beats right out of my chest when I see your lovely reviews? I shed happy tears. I am so glad that people love my imagination. Please keep reviewing, my darling darling friends, I promise you that you will be happy that you did.**

**I know that I am supposed to put in a disclaimer, but isn't it so **_**obvious**_** that I don't own Veronica Mars and that Rob Thomas does. But I own Mesh, and you of course know that. So just, consider this my disclaimer… heeeee**

**Logan Echolls looking cookie or Mesh looking cookie to everybody who reviews! Hands up! Please review, everybody! **

**And for all the people who think that Mesh is Veronica's guardian angel, I'm sorry to say that he is not if fact her guardian angel. But he plays a very special role in this fic. I'll be overjoyed to reveal Mesh's character, but that would seem out of character in my side. So, Mesh's identity would be revealed slowly in the upcoming chapters and I promise you that you will be surprised. For now enjoy the funny detention at school.**

**Hold your heads high, mates, here comes the fifth one!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Veronica heard her father's office door open and she hid behind a plant. She knew who exactly was talking- more like whining- in her dad's office, and did everything she could to conceal herself, as she would not be responsible if fists fly. And just on cue, Celeste Kane spoke in that nosey voice of hers, turning around to speak to her dad.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Mr. Mars. I don't like you" she said and looked around, her eyes narrowing disgustedly, "I hate the fact that I'm here. But I know if anyone would be dogged and resourceful in this matter, it'll be you"

Veronica stared at the woman she hated most in her entire life, still hiding behind the plant. Duncan's and Lilly's ice queen mother was dressed in a white dress suit, and her dark red hair was perfected in a bun behind her head. She had a pretty face, of course, but she also looked cruel as always. Her big grey eyes wandered around the office and Veronica started to think what will happen if she tried to change history. Sure, nothing big will happen. Right?

"Do you know the Butterfly Effect?" that familiar male voice said inside her head and Veronica jumped a mile. But the voice continued, as if uninterrupted, "The storyline diverges during a seemingly minor event, resulting in a significantly different outcome than would have occurred without the divergence"

Veronica frowned and rolled her eyes, "What does that even _mean?_"

"A butterfly's wings might create tiny changes in the atmosphere. Just like that, when you try to change the history, there will be a butterfly effect. You might create great chaos"

"So….."Veronica said to herself, "You're saying that I should not change the happenings in this timeline?"

"Theoretically, yes" the voice said.

"What do you mean 'theoretically'?" she asked herself.

"Literally, that is impossible to do" the voice said, "Your emotions have already surfaced. Your deep attraction to somebody who you are not supposed to be attracted to will create ripples in this timeline"

"It's not just attraction" Veronica said, "I love Logan. He was my husband"

"'Was' being the keyword here" the male voice said, and Veronica felt a tiny edge of annoyance in his side, "This is not a new timeline. This is the same timeline, only you are elder and know what happened in your life. The spirit Lilly Kane said that you have to change your destiny and save people. This chance is not only so you can save Logan Echolls. You have to save other people and yourself"

"How can I do that?" Veronica asked.

"Simply, you cannot change history, and that's it"

The voice disappeared, leaving Veronica tangled in more webs than necessary. She was confused beyond explanation by now. She was left to decide what exactly was going on with the weird male voice absent now.

"Don't call me at home" Celeste's nosy voice broke through Veronica's consciousness, and she turned to look at the lady who was addressing her dad, "I'll call you. I'll need it right away"

Veronica stared as Celeste looked around and her eyes met with a picture of Leanne Mars, Veronica's mum. She stared at it for a long time before strutting away, in the way rich haughty ladies did. Veronica had to stifle a giggle as Keith pulled a face at the retreating figure and looked at the plant. He sighed, and indicated her to come out from the plant.

"Mother Witch's gone. You can come out, baby witch" he said.

"Ech! Ech!" Veronica fake sneezed and Keith rolled his eyes at his daughter's dramatics.

Veronica looked after her father as he walked into his room, and out of instinct, looked outside the window to watch the haughty lady drive away.

**_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_**

Mesh was seated in a chair, and facing him was Veronica's and Keith's confidante seedy lawyer, Cliff McCormack. Mesh was leaning back in his chair, in a relaxed and bored position as McCormack flipped through a file getting more and more confused. He looked over at the messy student and closed the file, seemingly defeated.

"Got bored already?" Mesh asked, giving a smirk at the lawyer.

"You don't seem to have a bad criminal record, so why'd you do something like that?" asked Cliff McCormack.

"Wait, what?" Mesh's smile disappeared. He straightened up and grabbed the file, flipping through it.

"Mr.….. Mesh, is it? Do you have a surname?"

"Nope. D'you mind skipping to the more important details? I'm getting late for detention"

"Ok, then" Cliff brought up another file, "This is a daily routine for this class, I just have to ask some questions about your presence in the Seventh Veil, and your disturbing gestures at one of my clients, Loretta Cancun"

"What? I like girls. Is that a crime?" asked Mesh, eyeing the lawyer.

"Yeah. No, nothing like that" Cliff backed down quickly, "So, do you want to explain your presence at the club?"

"I went there to watch the girls dance and to have a beer or two, why?"

"Thing is, the Seventh Veil has a rather lax ID policy to give liquor. What I mean is you are underaged, you shouldn't get any liquor"

"But I did" Mesh sneered, "I did"

Cliff McCormack stared at the rather ballsy kid and swallowed hard. He looked back at the second file he had in his hands. It was the Loretta Cancun file, and it had registered Mesh as a witness to her crimes, namely, vandalism, taking a baseball bat to the washing machine and so on. Cliff closed the file and turned to face the teenager.

"Why do you remind me of somebody else?" he said as if to himself, and then said out loud, "You seem to put yourself in the most disturbing times. Wherever there is trouble, you are there. Mind telling me why?"

"Bad timing?" Mesh smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"No…..no, no, no. I'm missing the bigger picture in here" Cliff almost knocked his head on the table, and finally looked up at the kid, "Who are you? Why are you like a puzzle?"

The smile Mesh gave him chilled his bones. It was creepy and somewhat reassuring too, and he didn't know why. Mesh just crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back. Cliff watched him in the hazy light.

**_LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe_**

The black open Chrysler Le Baron came to a stop at the school parking lot for the second time that day as Veronica popped out from her vehicle and saw that the abominable red Ferrari was parked next to her as well. She sighed heavily and entered the school, her green jacket tucked under her arm. She paused for a while before entering the classroom that had 'detention' written on a black board and some had signed in. She read the names on it: Mesh, Wallace Fennel, Felix, Eli Navarro, Mac McKenzie, Dick Casablancas and…. Wait. What? Logan Echolls. This was gonna be hell. She was going to have to face her future husband. Well, she'd better prepare herself for the impending battle. She took the white chalk and wrote her name on as well. She had to stop herself from writing 'Veronica Mars-Echolls' and sighed unhappy for a small moment. She then took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The sitting arrangements made her almost laugh. Mesh and Logan, Dick and Mac, Wallace and Weevil were sitting together. The only seat available was next to Felix and Veronica cringed as Felix looked merely insulted that he has to share a desk with the pesky Mars. As she stood standing in the doorway, Principal Clemmons walked in and looked mighty happy at the kids seated around in the classroom looking annoyed beyond explanation.

"Mars, grab a seat as well. We've got to start detention, you know" said Clemmons and rose his eyebrow as she put her coat and bag down on the floor and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I will _not _sit next to Felix, sir. No matter how many times you ask me to" she said.

Principal Clemmons stared at her for a long time before sighing and giving up, "Fine then. Wallace go sit next to Felix and-"

"NO!" Wallace, Weevil and Felix all cried out and Veronica had to sniff that Weevil didn't want her to sit next to him. He used to be so nice.

"Ok. This is the last sitting arrangement, and you can't stop me, ok?" Principal Clemmons was fuming, and Veronica practically saw smoke coming out from his ears, "Dick and Wallace, Mac and Felix, Weevil and Mesh, Logan and Veronica"

Oh hell was what Veronica could think when Logan looked up and gave a 'what the hell did I do to deserve to sit next to _Veronica Mars?_'

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

**So, how was that? You liked it? There are a lot of main characters here, don't you think? And I want to introduce a new main character, Felix Toombs. I'm putting him up as a main character just so I can show how much of an ass he is and how much depth there is in his character. You can see how I've put Felix and Veronica together to look like the hero and heroine, when they are totally not. And also, in this story, Veronica would learn that the people she hated a lot before, she can't hate them now. It's mature Veronica, so beware. She packs up so much trouble as much as the teenage Veronica.**

**Reviews are much much appreciated!**

**Thank you.**

***hugs***

**Sarah.**


End file.
